The present invention relates to a handler system for cutting a semiconductor package device, for transferring and for depositing the same and, more particularly, to a handler system for cutting a semiconductor package device a semi-finished product on which a plurality of packages are arranged and strips are easily cut by a cutting device, e.g., a sawing machine, and wherein a quality inspection is performed to find an inferior one after each of the separated package devices is cleaned and dried, so that the package devices can be separately deposited on a basis of the inspection result, whereby the manufacturing of the semiconductor package device is efficiently processed.
In general, a semiconductor package device is manufactured in such a manner that a plurality of lead frames protruding outside a package are bent through processes, i.e., trimming, forming and a singulation and then a plurality of separated package devices are obtained by cutting the lead frames integrally connected to the strip.
Developments of information and communication technology in recent days requires a semiconductor device having a higher degree of integration. Further, a package device having a BGA(Ball Grid Array) is widely used in recent days, in stead of a package device having a lead frame for connecting an inner lead and an outer lead to each other. In this case, an electronic circuit of a high degree of integration, e.g., a transistor and a capacitor, is established on the wafer and then this is cut into a plurality of individual single chips by the sawing machine and then the chips are coated to be a separate package device.
In accordance with the prior art package cutting device, the packages arranged on the strip are placed on a pre-adjusted jig to be fixed thereto and then cut into a plurality of individual separated packages. In a case that cleaning process is required due to a dirt or a remaining material after the cutting process and that a quality inspection process is required, those processes are performed by transferring the jig itself which holds the packages.
In the prior art devices or systems, however, since the jig is transferred for a cutting process, a cleaning process or a quality inspection process, overall system not only becomes complicated, increasing the manufacturing cost and space requirement for the device but also has a reduced productivity in manufacturing the packages.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a handler system wherein a semi-finished product on which a plurality of packages are arranged and strips are easily cut by a cutting device, e.g., a sawing machine, and wherein a quality inspection is performed to find an inferior one after each of the separated package devices is cleaned and dried, so that the package devices can be selectively deposited on a basis of the inspection result, whereby the manufacturing of the semiconductor package device is efficiently processed.
In order to achieve the object, the present invention provides a handler system for cutting semiconductor package devices in a manner to selectively deposit the package devices according to a quality of the package devices, comparing with a predetermined quality grade, after individual single package device is obtained by cutting a semi-finished product of a semiconductor or a strip in a cutting device, the system comprising: an on-loader unit for loading at least one of strips deposited in a cassette; a drawer unit for holding the strip from the on-loader unit at a drawer picker; a strip transferring unit for fixing in a suction manner the strip held by the drawer unit to its picker head for transferring the strip to a cutting device in which the strip is cut into a plurality of individual package devices; a package cleaning unit for cleaning the individual package devices using a brush and an air nozzle after a picker head for fixing the individual package devices retaining the individual package devices thereon by using a suction vacuum force; a package drying unit for drying the individual package devices after the individual package devices are cleaned by the cleaning unit; a package transferring unit for vacuum absorbing and moving the individual package devices dried by the package drying unit; a package deposit unit for moving and depositing the individual package devices transferred by the package transferring unit; a package pick-up unit for retaining the individual package devices thereon by using the suction vacuum force and for arranging the individual package devices for a quality inspection of the individual package devices, the package pick-up unit mounted on one side of the package deposit unit; a visual inspection means for inspecting the quality of the individual package devices being retained on a pick-up head of the package pick-up unit; and a package tray deposit unit for retaining the individual package devices C thereon by using the suction vacuum force to seat the individual package devices on the package deposit unit, the package tray deposit unit for transferring the tray on which the individual package devices classified based on the inspection result are contained.